


Home made videos

by tetsuskitten



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, it has a very sweet ending though i promise so you should really read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was one of those people that loved video tapping everything. Deep down, he just didn’t want to forget a minute of his lifetime, especially with Connor. So when they were official he started video tapping them whenever he saw fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home made videos

Oliver was one of those people that  _loved_  video tapping everything. Deep down, he just didn’t want to forget a minute of his lifetime, especially with Connor. So when they were official he started video tapping them whenever he saw fit.

-

The first video consisted of their first trip together. They took a weekend off to spend in the country. Fresh air, open spaces, clean rivers and what could be more relaxing than nature itself? So, Oliver took the camera and just recorded them being a couple. But the best parts weren’t on video, though. The skinny dipping in the lake, stargazing, ushed confessions and falling asleep, right there, underneath the starry sky, surrounded by daisies - those were the best parts.

There was a video of when they got their first apartment together. It was big enough for four of them and they fell in love with it the moment they saw it. It was beautiful. Wooden floors, full of space but generally cozy. When they moved in, they fucked on the hard floor. Connor called it: “New house ritual”. He just wanted to have sex on the new house, really. And then on the new bedroom, new bathroom, new kitchen (you get my point).

The proposal video. Oh, that one was Connor’s favorite! Oliver was so nervous when he was proposing that he dropped the ring and he stuttered a little and it was  _adorable_. Connor didn’t make fun of him though, he was happy. He got down on his knees too and said  _yes_ , looking right into Oliver’s eyes. Oliver was smiling so hard, Connor was sure his cheeks were hurting (because his were too). And they kissed, they kissed just as fiercely as when they were head over heels for each other on the very beginning of it all, because truth be told, they still were. Deep down, they knew they would never cease to be head over heels for each other.

After that, there was the wedding video. And then married life videos, which were Oliver’s favorite! There were about twelve of those, just domestic bliss on the apartment: Cooking together, painting the house (that ended in a messy paint fight but totally worth it) and inevitably there was a sex tape too, which was hidden and a secret but god, it was  _hot_.

Finally there was a tape that they had to record when they got married. It was a video in case the other one died and it was the hardest thing Connor had ever had to do. When he recorded his, he kept crying. Leaving Oliver, just the thought of it made his heart sink and the tears just came without consent. But he had managed to do it, after a few tries. But after it, he just brushed the thought off his mind, he was sure nothing would happen, it was just in case.

But then it did.

-

Oliver died in a car crash.

There’s not much to it. It was violent, bloody and sad. Inside Oliver’s mind, there was a quick sequence just before his death: a big truck coming his way, Connor’s warm smile,  **darkness.**

**-**

Connor received a call from an unknown number. They said it was an instant death, Oliver hadn’t suffered. They said they were sorry and asked if he was okay. Connor laughed, he didn’t believe it, they were mistaken. They had to be. Then came the panic, the tears, the realization of the truth, the anger, the thoughts of never seeing Oliver again.

**_No. No. No._ **

He got angry, so angry. He got down on his knees and screamed, he asked why, why would they take Oliver away, it wasn’t fair. He cried a lot that night and the nights that followed. Sitting on the living room floor he cried, he screamed, he _begged_ for it to be a lie. He said please like a prayer. He wanted Oliver back. His heart ached and he couldn’t breathe, so he screamed. It was the only way to keep breathing and by morning his voice was hoarse and his strength was drained. He sat on the floor, quiet, unmovable and with a sentiment that felt like daggers, it felt like death itself.                                    

He was alone now, he thought. The apartment was so big and it felt even bigger without Oliver. And even though Oliver was dead, he wasn’t really gone. He lingered everywhere. On their bedroom, on the now too cold bed, his smell on his pillow and on the soft white sheets. On the bathroom, where his post-it note for Connor was still there from the morning of the day he died. On the kitchen, notes all over the fridge door, inside the cabinets, everything was arranged in a system Oliver had invented for organizing things.  Even on their shared office, two desks facing each other, Connor’s desk a mess, full of papers and what not and Oliver’s beautifully arranged, composed just like him.                                                     

_Fuck_ , Connor missed him so much. His voice, his embrace, his kisses. His characteristic weirdness, the way he pushes his glasses up his nose when they keep falling. Oliver’s habit of never leaving the house without making the bed. He remembers all the little things. The quirks, the habits, his warm eyes and bright smile. God, Connor was so afraid. He didn’t want to forget him. Connor was terrified. Oliver was his safe port, his light house to guide him through the storm but now, now he wasn’t there. And Connor felt lost, desperate,  _homeless_.

Connor spent many nights in front of the TV watching their home made videos. It was self-destructing, painful. He watched and cried in silence, no longer strong enough to scream. His entire being gave up, somehow. He slept four hours a day, he barely ate. But he was so  _young_ , surely he wasn’t meant to die this soon. 

Days went by, weeks until the scent of Oliver started fading away. It made Connor break down all over again. 

He then decided to watch Oliver’s video to him that he had made in case he died. Connor had difficulty in believing it was really true, at times. He shook his head and  put the video in.

When Oliver’s face came on, a tiny smile escaped his lips. _Oh he thought he had forgotten how to smile_. Oliver looked as beautiful as he remembered. He took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Hi." Came Oliver’s voice, sounding calm as ever.  _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_ Connor thought to himself.

Oliver started talking, calm and composed. But it didn’t last long. His voice started to come a little broken and soon the unwanted tears came falling down his untainted face. It took him a few minutes, deep breaths but he managed to bring himself back.

"Now, listen because this is really important. If you are seeing this and I’m really dead then you’re probably not handling things well, I know you. But if I’m not there to take care of you, you’ll have to do me a favor. One last favor, one last promise." The last sentence came a little shaken, like Oliver had a lump on his throat he couldn’t get rid of.

But then he adjusted himself and when he spoke again his voice was stronger like he really meant what he was saying. “Grieve me, cry, miss me. Do all the things you have to do before you can start healing. And when you feel ready for it, you pick yourself up! I might be dead but you’re not so,  _please_ , don’t die too. Start living again! Go travel, maybe. Get out of there! Do something you’ve always wanted, I don’t know but do  _something_!”

His voice then became calmer, softer. That’s when Connor understood he was going to say goodbye. “I love you, Connor. I love you _so much._ You’re my soulmate, I’m sure of it. And you make me so happy! You make me feel safe and right. You- you’re home. So just remember that, wherever I am right now, I’m looking after you. And I’m loving you. Because I always will. That’s a promise I made to you, that I would love you, in life and in death. I meant every word.” There’s a pause and then Oliver speaks again. “You’ll be okay, I know you will.” It seemed as if he was reassuring himself of it. “I love you.”

Those were Oliver’s last words to Connor.

**I love you.**

 


End file.
